


Closing in, closer to you

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, based from season 3, very very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly just Naomi pining over Emily in unseen moments of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing in, closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own these characters, and I receive no profit from writing this. The title is from Hayley Kiyoko (queen of gays!) 's song "Cliff's Edge," which constantly makes me imagine Naomily. This show...

Emily Fitch. The one name that has been in Naomi’s head since she can remember, the one face that joins her brain at night. Emily’s soft skin, deep eyes, her gentle touch. Naomi hadn’t expected Emily to kiss her, but while a part of her had been scared, a louder part had said, “finally.” Of course, now Emily’s bitch sister was telling everyone that she had forced herself on Emily. It wasn’t so much that Naomi cared about what other people thought, but how she felt about herself. Because everything had told her, that feeling this way for a girl, when you are a girl, is wrong. That it was dirty, and predatory, creepy. She’s never had sex with a girl, of course, but sometimes she looks at Emily and her brain goes down into a scary place that she’d prefer to leave untouched. She’s had sex with boys, but she never really felt much of anything- it had felt more like an obligaytion than something that felt right. And when she found that it didn’t feel right, she’d screamed inside her head, cried, paced her floor, just wanting to be normal. Thing is, Naomi doesn’t really have any friends, has never really been the friends type, so all her thoughts are locked inside herself. 

It’s the first day of Roundview college, and at first Naomi seems to be doing okay- she manages to whip out a snarky line in return to Katie Fitch’s bitchy comments, and manages to avoid Emily, more or less. But then they’re in assembly, and after bickering with a couple of fuckwads next to her, she turned at just the right angle- and there was Emily, looking at her, her head resting on her hand, eyes drowning in her. Naomi mumbles out a “Jesus Christ,” and attempts to not look back, eventually losing, staring back at Emily, feeling a sense of longing, desperation. Then she’s brought back to reality when one of the boys next to her crudely asks her if she wants to see his tattoo, and, pissed off at being interrupted from her own thoughts, she decides to report him to the teacher. Immature, maybe, but he started it, right? The assembly ends with the boy pulling off his pants, a teacher screaming and banging at the doors, trying to escape, and when Naomi turns back again, she can’t see Emily. 

That night, Naomi heads to her room, and tries to busy herself with looking through course outlines. Of course, the same image of Emily, watching her, with soft eyes, helpless eyes, keeps interrupting, and she slams her folder with a loud, “Fuck!”  
Why did she have to make everything so difficult?  
Naomi lies awake, desperately wanting to sleep, but sleep won’t come to her. She’s busy remembering Emily’s lips, her hands, imagining the soft skin of her thighs, picturing her coming apart underneath her, and- jesus Christ. This really fucking needs to stop.


End file.
